Marcus Duggar
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Joshua Duggar (father) Anna Duggar (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Michael & Mason (brothers) Mackynzie, Meredith & Maryella (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = Jim Bob Duggar & Michelle Duggar (paternal grandparents) Michael Keller & Suzette Keller (maternal grandparents) 18 paternal uncles & aunts 7 maternal uncles & aunts 11 paternal cousins 19 maternal cousins |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = none }}Marcus Anthony Duggar (born June 2, 2013) is the third child and second son of Joshua Duggar and Anna Duggar. He is the brother of Mackynzie, Michael, Meredith, Mason and Maryella. Early life On March 11, 2013, Josh and Anna Duggar announced on the Today Show, then via Josh's Twitter, that they were expecting their third child. Josh commented on the pregnancy, saying, "It is very exciting. It's fun for Michael and Mackynzie being so close in age and this baby will be, too. We feel very blessed and happy.". Anna had recently taken a negative pregnancy test, and commented, "I thought for sure I was pregnant and so I was a little disappointed. But two weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. I got sick overseas and then when I returned home, I was then into the morning sickness. But now, I have more energy than I ever had before.". Josh and Anna broke the news to Josh's family with the assistance of Josh's cousin, Amy, by preparing a family meal of baby carrots, baby corn, and baby cherry tomatoes. Josh's father, Jim Bob, commented saying: "Josh and Anna are great parents. It is neat to see their family expanding.". This is featured on the 19 Kids and Counting episode "Baby on the Way", which aired on April 2, 2013. On April 1, 2013, Josh and Anna announced that they were having a boy. The couple found out through a surprise planned by their sound man, Jim, who had the family's friend, Pastor Howard, relay the information in a church service at Restoration Church. This revelation is seen on the 19 Kids and Counting episode "Baby Gender Reveal & the Final Weigh In", which aired on May 21, 2013. On June 2, 2013, Anna gave birth to her third child, Marcus Anthony Duggar, at the home of a nearby midwife. Josh's sisters Jana and Jill were there to assist as well. He weighed in at 9 lb. 3 oz. "Mackynzie and Michael are thrilled to welcome a little brother, and we are so thankful that mom and baby are well. We are blessed to have our family close as we celebrate this gift from God!" Josh said in a statement to the Today Show. "It's not really about the number of children you have, but how well you are doing with the children that God has given you. We're really just going to take it one at a time. I don't think you can say we're going to set out and say we're going to have five kids or four or three. We have no control over that. God has the control.". On June 16, 2013, the 19 Kids and Counting episode "GrandDuggar Makes 3!" is aired, which focuses on Marcus's birth. Gallery JoshAnna-Marcus.jpg|Josh, Anna and baby Marcus. JoshAnna-Mason.jpg|Josh, Anna, Mackynzie, Michael, Marcus, Meredith and baby Mason. JoshAnna-Family2017.jpg|The Duggar family in 2017. JoshAnna-Pregnant6.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #6. JoshAnna-GenderReveal6.jpg|It's a girl. Marcus.jpg MarcusDuggar_2015.jpg|Marcus in 2015. Marcus-2018.jpg|Marcus in 2018. Marcus-October19.jpg|Marcus in October 2019. Marcus-November19.jpg|Marcus in November 2019. Category:Duggars Category:Grandduggars